Realising Love
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: A story about Trunks from Gt and another Oc of mine. hope ya like it


**Trunks Story**

"So Trunks, are you gonna survive Gotens talk about Valese while your away?" a ravenhaired young woman asked as she was watching her childhood friend getting ready to leave for a year while looking for the dragonballs.

"Hopefully," he said with a laugh, "i wish my dad would let you come along though, you know as much about that spaceship as my mother does."

"That's because she thought i had potential, and i like doing stuff like that remember?"

"Yeah, i remember my dad going crazy when the trainingchamber stopped working and mom was out that you fixed it." Trunks said back.

"Maybe that's why he doesn't mind me being around you. All the girls at the company he calls annoying and what else not."

"Yea, im sure that's why." The saiyan replied with a much more silent voice while looking at an empty space while listening to his friend. Who knows when they would return or in time, he hoped they would make it back within a year.

"Do you want me to help you carry something to the ship Trunks?"

"No, its fine," He replied while smiling at the girl next to him.

"You know that smile is a killer." Both trunks and Yuna laughed at that.

"Hey Yuna! could u come here for a second?" Bulma yelled from one of the control panels the moment Trunks and Yuna came in.

"Sure, i'll be there in a second!" She yelled back and gave Trunks a goodbye hug, not noticing the returning hug was slightly tighter then normal.

"I'll return as soon as possible." Trunks whispered.

"I'm looking forward to that." Yuna replied with a warming smile before going to Bulma at the control panel.

"You know Yuna, i'm starting to think i know why Vegeta doesn't mind you being around Trunks and Bra."

"I'm not much of a bother?" The young girl asked. "Anyway what did you need me for?"

"OH yea, almost forgot. Could you just run a check through this panel to see if everything is good for the launch?"

"Sure," Yuna replied with a small laugh as she started to run the programs to check the cables. Not noticing the smile Bulma had as she walked to yet another panel.

'Okay, everything here looks fine so there should be no problem for the launch.' Yuna thought as she pushed the last button before being interrupted from her thoughts by Videl.

"Hey Yuna, do you know where Pan went? Goten can't find her and she's not with bra."

"Maybe she's with goten?"

"No he's down there talking to valese."

'When not,' Yuna thought with a smile while looking down at Goten who had yet to enter the spaceship.

"Maybe she is..." When Yuna was about to reply suddenly everyone got surprised by the spaceship taking off earlier then planned that included Goten who was laying all messed up between boxes. As she looked at the spaceship Yuna said "She is on the spaceship."

"WHAT? Can't you return the spaceship?"

"No Videl. I can't, " Yuna said while looking up slightly. "But if it can comfort you slightly, she has Goku with her, and Trunks aswell. If anything were to happen they would do anything to save her, and she is pretty strong herself."

"Yea, she is Goku's granddaughter after all. Thanks Yuna." Videl said as she walked to Gohan.

'Be safe all of you,' The girl thought as she looked into the sky. Just as she finished her thought Yuna saw something falling down besides Bulma.

"Hey Bulma whats that?"

"What?"

"Isn't this a part from the spaceship?" Yuna said looking at the little part in her hand with a hint of worry in her voice.

Suddenly Bulma got a look on her face that showed something was definately wrong.

When everyone went to left and went to bed later that evening two computers were still running, with both Bulma and Yuna behind the screens.

"Where could that part be? There can't be that many parts in a damn spaceship." Bulma complained starting to get more worried.

"Its surprising what could be in a spaceship if u look over it once again." Yuna's voice barely going above the noise of bleeps and the clicking of a cmputermouse, and her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yea, what could it be though." The older women replied while looking at the tiny part once again that was resting between the keyboards.

"Hey isn't this the part?" Yuna said quickly with a slight hint of relief in her voice while pointing at the corner of her screen to the part that said '-1012'

"NO ... of all the parts why that one?" Bulma said rather loud, giving Yuna the hint something was definately wrong.

"Why? Whats wrong? Bulma tell me." Yuna replied rather quickly, already getting even more worried.

"Its one of the stabiliser jets ..., but they should have enough power from the other one to make it safely to a planet."

"Are you sure?"

"This is Trunks we're talking about Yuna, he's mine and Vegeta's son after all." Bulma said which seemed to calm Yuna a bit.

'You better make it to a planet Trunks, i don't want to tell everyone bad news in a year.'

"Yea, you're right Bulma." Yuna said even though she was still really worried about trunks.

If something would go wrong she would not only lose Goku, the man who gave her a real family even though she wasn't related to them, or the girl who was like her little sister but also the guy who was the best friend she had, who would always show up whenever she was in trouble or just to hang out.

"Hey Yuna?" Bulma said quietly, knowing well the young girl infront of her was having a rush of emotions going through her.

"Yea?"

"You can sleep in the spare room with the bathroom if you want to. I already told Chi-Chi that you might be spending the night here."

"Thanks Bulma. I'm going to get a shower and then try to get some sleep."

"Alright, if there is anything im here to help." The older woman said as she saw Yuna exit the room.

As Yuna walked to the bedroom she noticed the light in the training chamber was still on and peeked inside only to see Vegeta still training and continiued. Your right Bulma, he might be Vegeta's son but im still worried.'

Upon reaching the bedroom door she noticed the spare bedroom was infront of the bedroom of Trunk. With a huge sigh the young girl opened the door to her bedroom and entered. Once she turned on the light she looked inside the wardrobe there was next to the bathroom door only to find Bulma had already put some of her stuff in there. 'She knows me better then i do myself sometimes.'

Smiling at that thought Yuna grabbed something to sleep in and went to the bathroom.

After locking the bathroom door the ravenhaired girl walked to the bath and turned the water on, then turned around to put her juwelry on the small table. When she touched the silvery necklace with a small peridot in the middle, Yuna hesitated slightly but took it off and put it down next to her other juwelry.

Once Yuna layed down in the bath to relax her eyes wandered to the necklace she got from trunks when she graduated.

_FLASHBACK_

"_HEY YUNA !" Goku yelled from at the entrance, standing next to all of her friends._

"_Hey guys! U made it!"_

"_We wouldn't want to miss this now would we." Videl said while giving Yuna a small but warm hug._

"_Even vegeta came," Goku said with alot of enthousiasme._

"_I had to take a break sometime." He replied, it seemed as if he didn't want to be here but Yuna knew somehow he didn't mind._

"_Trunks will be a bit later, but he'll be here in time." Bulma said as the group walked into the school and to the big hall._

"_Okay, graduating students please come onto the stage please.!" An old woman said with a sweet voice. Soon after that the stage was filled with about 10 students who were about to recieve their graduation paper. As Yuna looked around in the giant hall she saw her friends standing in the middle, Goku waving at her with pan on his shoulders, joining in with the waving. Yuna smiled and looks around some more looking for her purple haired friend. They were 2 years apart but when Trunks was with her both acted like they were teenagers, having fun, laughing at stupid things. Yuna's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her voice was called. _

"_Yuna Son!" The old lady said with a smile on her face. When Yuna walked to the lady she felt nervous, being infront of loads of people was one of the things she never really liked, even tho her friends took her to alot of places when Chi-Chi didn't make her study. When she stood next to the old lady Yuna noticed someone with purple hair walking in and sending her a smile, giving the young girl enough courage to recieve her papers. _

"_You did well Yuna, i'm sure you will reach what you want when you put your mind to it." _

"_Thanks patricia. I'll keep that in mind." Yuna replied with a smile. _

_As she made her way to the group the young girl was engulfed in a bear hug from her adoptive father and afterwards from most of her friends, exept Vegeta, he just gave her a handshake. The last one to hug Yuna was Trunks. "Congradulations on graduating the university Yuna, i knew you could do it." This made the girl blush slightly but she gathered her courage and responded with a silent 'thank you Trunks.'_

_When the group got into the cars and made their way to Capsule Corp for a small party Bulma set up. Yuna was about to go into the car with Gohan, Videl, Goku, Chi-Chi and Pan when suddenly Trunks called for her to ask if she wanted to drive with him. "You should Yuna, then you can have a talk about certain stuff." Goku said which earned him a smack on the head from Chi-Chi. "You go and have a good chat with him Yuna." Chi-Chi told Yuna with a smile on her face._

"_I'm ready to leave." Yuna said with a smile walking over to Trunks. _

_As both young adults stepped into the car the rest of the group left leaving Yuna and Trunks to be at the end of the line._

"_At first i thought u weren't going to make it when i was up there. I'll never get used to standing infront of a big group like that." Yuna laughed after saying that._

"_Yea, I had to pick up a present somewhere for you. I thought you would like that."_

"_Trunks, you shouldn't have. It better not be too expensive." _

"_Have a look." He replied while giving Yuna a green fabric covered box._

_As she took the box Yuna noticed it said Timpsons juwelry. 'They aren't exactly cheap trunks' Yuna thought to herself. _

_Trunks saw the girl next to him smiling while opening the box before paying attemtion to the road again. When Trunks took a turn to the road to his house he heard his name causing him to look at the girl sitting on his Left._

"_Trunks that must have cost a fortune." Yuna said with an amazed look on her face as she held the necklace in her hands._

"_It's nothing really," He said with a smile while he parked infront of the house. "You deserve it. Here, let me help you." With that Trunks took the necklace out of Yuna's hands and put it around her neck._

"_Thank you so much Trunks." The ravenhaired girl said as she gave her friend a big hug causing him to blush which she didnt notice._

_They got out of the car and went inside to meet up with the rest of the group. After a HUGE dinner everyone had a laugh, Goten and Trunks even got Yuna to sing one of the songs she is really good at. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"It sure is silent without him here." Yuna told herself as she got out of the bath and got ready for bed. "Everyone else is still here but somehow its not the same somehow."

The young girl put on her juwelry as she never liked to sleep without them on, the two bracelets, two rings and especially her necklace ment alot to her.

After about two hours of tossing and turning Yuna still couldnt fall asleep so she got up and left the bedroom to see if Bra was awake by any chance, since she often stayed up really late to talk to friends of school. But when Yuna knocked and opened the door slightly after not hearing anything she saw Bra was sleeping in a very akward position, making her smile and close the door again.

Then she looked at the door of Trunks his room, not realising it due to tiredness she opened the door. Trunks his room was just as he left it. A small pile of clothes in the washing bin but other then that everything was cleaned up. Yuna found her way in the dark to his bed and layed down in it.

'It still smells like him' She thought with a smile. 'i remember from when we were younger that we would sleep in the same bed and then be yelled at by Vegeta for laughing too much. If we would do the same now it would look akward.' Not soon after that the scent of lavender helped Yuna fall asleep.

"Man i shouldn't make a late night like this again." Bulma said to herself silently as she got up the stairs and noticed the the door of Yuna's room was slightly open. When she went in to take a look Bulma saw no one was there and closed the door, noticing the door to Trunks his room was open. 'Didn't Trunks close it?' Just as Bulma grabbed the handle she saw a something lying in the bed. When she got closer she noticed it was Yuna. 'I guess she felt better sleeping here.' Bulma took the blanket and pulled it over Yuna so she wouldnt be cold in the morning.

The next day Yuna woke up by the sunlight shining in her eyes, but as she looked around the room she saw she fell asleep in Trunks his room and that the blanket was over her.

'Bulma must have seen the door open and came in. I'll have to thank her for that.'

With that Yuna got up to make the bed and went back to the spare bedroom to change. When she looked in the wardrobe Yuna saw her black kneelength dress which had red sakura leaves going around the bottom, so she decided to wear that.

As she got out of the bedroom Yuna saw Bra stepping outside her bedroom.

"Hey Yuna would you mind going with me to the mall? I'm going to ask mom if its ok."

"Euh yea sure, i'll be down in a second."

"It might take your mind of my brother for a second." Bra laughed causing Yuna to smile.

"Lets go ask."

TIMESKIP TO 6 MONTHS

WITH TRUNKS, GOKU AND PAN

"ALRIGHT FOOD!"

"Grandfather don't eat all the food me and Trunks need to eat aswell you know."

"BUT IT ALL LOOKS SO GOOD!" A small goku whined.

"Just leave some for us alright." Pan said back sounding like a mother. She certainly got that from Videl. As she turned around Pan noticed Trunks was staring into nothing with a tiny sausage on his fork.

"Hey Trunks, something wrong?"

"Huh? Now i'm fine. Just thought of the fact we still need to find 4 dragonballs."

"We'll find them soon Trunks. We've got Giru." Goku said seconds before stuffing a huge piece of meat in his mounth.

"GIRUGIRU i'll find dragonballs, no worry." The small machine said while jumping off the table.

"Hey Trunks, where are you going?" Pan asked when she saw Trunks standing up and walking outside.

"Oh no reason Pan." He replied with a smile, " just catching some air. I'll help clean up later ok."

With that he flew to the top of the spaceship and laid down on his back with his hands behind his head.

'I wonder what she's doing right now, or what mom is doing. They are probably busy working on a new machine or someting.' Trunks thought as he looked into the sky, when suddenly he heard Pan scream. "GRANDPA COME HERE! I'M NOT CLEANING UP ALONE!"

Trunks let out a laugh as soon as he heard that and got surprised by Goku's head suddenly appearing from behind him.

"Hey Trunks, are you worried or something?"

"Erm, ye- well no not really." Trunks replied sitting up slightly and looking to the side while Goku sat down next to him.

"Trunks, i may be one crazy grandfather but i know when something is up. And something is up."

The young saiyan sighed heavily and looked at goku shortly before looking infront of him.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"About Yuna?" Goku asked while moving him eyebrows up and down.

"WHA- GOKU..." Trunks said rather loud but got interrupted by Goku's hands covering his mounth.

"Shhhh... i don't want to clean up right now." Was all Goku could say. "Now... why are you worried about ... "

"About what?" Trunks replied rather quickly and with a very small blush on his face.

"AHA i knew it." Goku said with a big smile on his face. "You like her. You like Yuna."

"Goku..." was all Trunks could reply to that. "You know, your right. But i think... because of all the female employees in Capsule Corp that she thinks i'm already seeing someone. Plus i think she has someone in mind already."

"AHAHAHA. U couldn't be more right about that. But you would be surprised who it would be."

"Goten?"

"Nope. He has Valese, remember." Goku said still forcing back another laugh. "But it's close."

"C'MON... I've got an idea. I'll challenge you and if i win you tell me."

"And if you lose, you'll have to wait till we get back home." After saying that Goku blasted off to an open place for their dare, with Trunks not far behind him.

"Grandpa is always trying to get away from cleaning and apperently so is Trunks. MEN!" Pan said rather annoyed when suddenly everything was shaking shortly.

"EATHQUAKE! huh? Wait a second... Those are Trunks and Grandpa's powerlevels. Don't tell me their fighting again. We don't have time got this. C'MON Giru let's go see."

Before Giru could do anything he got liften up and pan flew in the direction where her grandfather and Trunks were fighting. When she got there Goku was still in super saiyan form while Trunks looked like he was taking a break. But Pan knew that her grandfather won this match. No one was as strong as Goku.

"Goku won GIRUGIRU."

"Yes Giru i know. They were probably just training, let's go back."

"Looks like you'll have to wait trunks." Goku said with a laugh. "But trust me you won't be dissapointed."

Trunks just sighed in defeat as he hoped somewhere it would be him.

TIMESKIP TO 11 MONTHS AFTER DEPART

Yuna was at home with Videl for the day as she needed to come there and fix something. Videl was working on something for her when suddenly Yuna came in.

"Hey videl?"

"Yea? Something wrong?"

"Erm not really.. but do you happen to have a small screwdriver or something? The one i had isnt small enough."

"Maybe their in the draw here." Videl answered as she stood up and looked through the draw. "i'll bring it when i find it okay."

"That's ok. I'll run the program in the meantime so thats done already."

When she got to her laptop Yuna noticed an email from capsule corp had arrived about 15 minutes ago. 'i wonder whats up.' The girl thought as she opened the mail. Then she noticed it was Vegeta who sent it. It said:

Yuna get over here Bulma needs you and you need to look at the training chamber again.

"Well that's Vegeta for ya."

"Why?"

"Oh Videl, its nothing really. He probably put the training chamber to high again."

"Sounds like him alright. How are you doing anyway? When i saw Bra she said you sleep in Trunks his room some nights and then go back to yours in the morning." Videl said with a very interested voice as Yuna pushed the button to run the program for installing the chip.

"N-no reason... i'm just... kind of lost. I mean its not every day your best friend goes to space and wont return for like a year."

"I understand where your going, for me its different since Pan is my daughter. Shes going to get one hell of a lecture when she gets back."

Yuna laughed at that.

"Shes goku's granddaughter alright. I remember Goku telling me stories when i was younger that he did the same things alot."

The two friends talked about alot of other things and laughed while waiting for the program to finish when suddenly Yuna had a phonecall.

"Hang on for a sec." the younger girl said, getting a nod in return from Videl.

"Are you there?"

"Yes Vegeta what is it?"

"Trunks is back."

"WHAT! He is?"

"Hn, i knew you would reply like that."

"If its about the training chamber im nearly done here."

"Anyway Bulma needs to talk to you. WOMAN!"

"I HAVE A NAME VEGETA! Hey Yuna."

"That was a normal convo from vegeta once again huh" Yuna said with a small laugh at the end.

"Yea, i wanted to say don't worry about the time chamber anymore, i already looked at it and it was just a part that needed repair."

"He put the gravitation too high again?"

"Yea," Bulma said laughing. "I changed it now so it can hold that gravitation level without problem now."

"Okay."

"Anyway can you pick up Bra later at school? She finishes earlier today and i won't be finished in time."

"No worries Bulma. It will help me put my mind to something else." Yuna replied with a smile.

"If you can you could take her shopping for a while. Oh yea dont forget to pick up a present for Marron. Its her birthday tomorrow."

"OH nearly forgot that. Ok ill pick up Bra in a bit and then we'll go out for a while. I'll be back before 7 so we'll be in time for dinner."

"Thanks Yuna your a timesaver" Bulma said happily before ending the call.

"Hey Yuna. If you don't mind me hearing in on that call i'd like to go along. Gohan wont be back till late since he's at a convention and i finished what i needed to do for my job."

"Erm sure. The more people the more pleasure." Yuna replied.

"Let me get my bag quickly."

"I'll just insert the chip quickly and then we can leave." Yuna said knowing Videl heard it and went to the vacuumcleaner and inserted the chip.

"Hey presto, all done."

"So am i." Videl said coming out of her room.

"Lets go then." Yuna said with a smile as she put on her long black leather jacket with sakura leaves on it.

With that they went out the door and walked to Yuna's black car which had a very different Capsule Corp design then others Videl has seen.

"Did you do that?" She said pointing at the side of the car before getting in.

"Yea, i was kinda off a while ago so Bulma asked me if i could make a new design."

"It looks really good. Trunks should see this when he gets back."

Yuna's eyes suddenly got a big hint of sadness in them when Videl mentioned Trunks his name.

"Oh, sorry if it upset you but they will be back in a few months if it helps." Videl said as Yuna drove onto the highway towards Bra's school.

"Thanks, its just weird for me really. He's been in space before yet this time its different."

Videl just smiled as they drove on and were getting close to the school.

When they arrived at the school Yuna saw it wasnt finished yet and got out of the car to stretch her legs.

"Videl you can come out aswell if you want to."

"Its ok. I'm going to call Gohan quickly to tell him if hes home ealier to start prepairing dinner already."

"Ah ok." Yuna answered as she heard Videl talking to Gohan on the phone.

A cloud in the sky caught Yuna's eye and her mind wandered to what Trunks and the others were doing at the moment. Knowing the timing Trunks sometimes still had to pull a prank and Goku in the same picture but she was sure Pan would stand her ground with those two. Even tho Trunks was the director of capsule corp he was always ready for a prank. Hopefully nothing happened to them but then Yuna would tell herself once again he's Bulma and Vegeta's son, being stubborn was normal for him.

The moment Yuna heard the bell she directed her attention to the gate not knowing the fact videl has seen her staring at the clouds. Suddenly a green bunch of hair emerged between the crowd and Yuna pushed herself off her car which she was leaning against.

"Bra! Over here!" Yuna yelled as she waved.

"Bye guys," The young saiyan girl said as she crossed the road and gave Yuna a hug.

"How was school?"

"It was boring but it passed so its okay. Oh hy Videl."

"Your mother asked Yuna to come pick you up and take you to town and i had to be in town anyway so i came along."

"Shopping spree." Bra said while she put her bag in the car and got inside."

"Thats one of the things we can do. But we need to get a present for Marron aswell remember."

"Really?" Bra asked. "Oh yea its her birthday."

"Yea i nearly forgot about it aswell."

As the group of girls drove on they exchanged ideas of what the present could be and what they were going to wear to the party.

After driving for about half an hour Yuna found a good spot to park and the three of them got out of the car, then walked into the store.

In this store they had everything you would want in one place. They had clothes in one area, music in another, animal supply and everything else.

When Bra got into the clothing section she imidiatly vanished behind a line of clothes and picked some clothes to pick.

Videl went into the mens section to go look for some new shirts for Gohan and Yuna went to look for a new dress. Ever since Trunks once dared her along with Goten and his girlfriend to wear a dress she didnt really think they were bad anymore. She had a few but wanted to find something nice for the party and maybe find something that would suit Marron. She loved dresses and Yuna was sure that she barely saw Marron without one.

While Yuna looked through the clothes her eye passed a purple kneelength dress with a black band around the middle which had small pink sakura flowers on it.

"Wow that looks really good. You should get that for tomorrow Yuna." Bra suddenly said from behind Yuna, causing the ravenhaired girl to jump. "No need to jump through the roof though." she ended with a smile.

"Sorry about that Bra. My mind wandered off for a second when i saw this dress."

"I'm pretty sure my brother would like to see u in this."

"Bra, i'm sure your brother has someone else in mind besides good old me. Hes not really what you would call ugly even though that doesnt really matter to me.

"Yuna, you started wearing dresses more often after Trunks said that you looked good in a dress. He wasnt just being nice, and besides. I know for a fact he hasnt had any relation with anyone after he was like 16. He does like someone though, you know her pretty good aswell."

"Do i? Hmm maybe Valese but then again she is with Goten so that out of the question." Yuna thought out loud as she walked to the counter with the dress and a jacket she just picked, not knowing the smile Bra had on her face.

"You can put your clothes with mine Bra. I don't mind."

"Oh i only found one dress that i liked." She replied showing one of her favourite red dresses.

Then Yuna remembered the gift for Marron. " Erm sorry can i ask something?" she asked the counter lady.

"Sure go ahead."

"Do you happen to have any gift cards?"

"We're got 2 kinds. Clothing + shoes and then we've got movies + music aswell."

"Hey Videl have you got an idea on which to get?" Bra asked Videl who just arrived at the counter.

"Hmm. Why don't you get the clothing and shoes and i'll get the other one?."

"Sure. For lets say 250?"

"Yea, sounds like a good idea to me." Videl said as the counter lady added the clothing gift card to Yuna's check and the music/movies one to Videl's check.

"Here you go lady's. See you again soon."

The group said their goodbyes to the friendly counterlady and made their way back to the car.

Just when they arrived at the car Gohan passed by.

"Hey Gohan. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yea. Been busy with work and everything. So yea."

"How come your off so early Gohan."

"Oh It's 6 pm already though Videl." Gohan said looking at his watch.

"What! Really? Hey Yuna. I'll see you and Bra tomorrow at the party okay?"

"No worries Videl." The ravenhaird young woman replied. "Don't forget her present tomorrow."

Videl waves her goodbye and walked home next to Gohan.

"Time really flew. Trunks should be coming home anytime soon." Bra said to Yuna as they were driving through the rain that just had started.

"Yea." Yuna said paying attention to the guy ahead of her who suddenly stopped.

"WHAT THE..."

Yuna got out the car and looked at the driver who was getting out of his car. Only to reveal her real father.

"Finally found you."

"I left because i didn't want to be around you anymore, i was tired of the constant yelling and commanding. U can kiss your sorry ass that i'll ever come back."

"No one will care for you anyway."

"No she won't."

"DAD!" Bra suddenly yelled.

"Humans like you aren't worth my time." Vegeta said as he walked infront of the man.

"Oh yea?" The man said as he went in to punch Vegeta, who in the blink of an eye punched the man into his car and walked closer to the man saying something only Bra heard because she was next to her father. 'come near her once more, my son will be the one finishing it.'

Yuna got into the car and saw both Vegeta and his daughter come towards the car and get in. Looking in her rear view mirror to the back of her car to Vegeta with a questioning look on her face. "What? You expect me to walk in rain."

Yuna closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Oooh saiyan prince getting wet." Seconds after Yuna realised her word, both herself and Bra started laughing out loud.

"Goku's humor has been rubbing off on you." Vegeta said getting annoyed with the laughter.

"Dad's got humor too. Its just sarcastic."

"Hn."

After about half an hour of traffic idiots they finally managed to get home safely. Road idiots these days.

"Oh hy guys, dinner is ready so go ahead and eat." Bulma said as she saw Vegeta walk in.

"We'll come down in a minute mom." Bra said as she followed Yuna upstairs.

"I'm going to hang this dress up quickly and then i'll come downstairs to eat ok." Yuna said to Bra as she unpacked her clothes.

Once Yuna finished she came downstairs to eat.

"Hey Yuna?"

"Yea? Something wrong?" Yuna looked at Bulma as she closed the dishwasher.

"Marron came by earlier with 18 and Krillen to ask if you could sing her a song."

"Erm yea, which song tho?"

"One was 'thousand miles' and another 'Keep holding on', but she might ask more later in the night since then 18 would hire a kareoke set"

"I'm going to get ready for that then. So if u hear singing don't worry about it." Yuna said with a smile.

"I enjoy it when your singing Yuna. So i don't mind."

With that Yuna went up to her room and got out her old guitar. She hadn't played on it ever since Trunks left with Goku and pan. She couldn't believe its been almost a year since they went off on their journey.

Yuna took her laptop out which had all her songs on there and looked for the first song she wanted to sing. Going through her sings her eye passed a song 'when your gone – Avril lavigne.' and started singing the song.

Avril Lavigne: When You're Gone Lyrics

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cried<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie<br>Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it okay  
>I miss you<p>

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do<br>Reminds me of you  
>And the clothes you left<br>They lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you<br>I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I do I give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
>Yeah<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day<br>And make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

As she was singing the song and playing on her guitar Bulma and her daughter Bra stood outside of the door listening to the music. When they paid attention to the song both girls knew that she wasn't just singing any song. To Yuna this song expressed what she went through these past months. After suddenly being alone, knowing something might always happen. She remembered something Bulma's mother said to her when Yuna last saw her, 'once something is gone you'll know how much it means to you.'

Looking for another song Yuna's eye passed the sing 'mirror by Barlow Girl.'

"Long time since i've done this one.

**"Mirror"**

Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
>'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am<br>I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect  
>So sorry you won't define me<br>Sorry you don't own me

Who are you to tell me  
>That I'm less than what I should be?<br>Who are you? Who are you?  
>I don't need to listen<br>To the list of things I should do  
>I won't try, I won't try<p>

Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
>I'm looking into the eyes<br>of He who made me  
>And to Him I have beauty beyond compare<br>I know He defines me (Yeah)

Who are you tell me  
>that I'm less than what I should be<br>Who are you?  
>Who are you? (Yeah)<br>I don't need to listen  
>To the list of things I should do<br>I won't try, no, I won't try

You don't define me (You don't define me) _[x4]_

Who are you to tell me  
>That I'm less than what I should be<br>Who are you?  
>Who are you?<br>Yeah!  
>I don't need to listen<br>To the list of things I should do  
>I won't try, no, I won't try<br>Yeah

Who are you to tell me  
>That I'm less than what I should be<br>Who are you?  
>Who are you?<br>Yeah  
>I don't need to listen<br>To the list of things I should do  
>I won't try, no, I won't try<p>

After that Yuna pauzed and put her guitar down on the bed so she could stand up and walked to the window. Opening the door of that lead to the small balcony she suddenly felt a rush of ideas passing her by and quickly stepped back in to grab her guitar once again. When Yuna walked back onto the balcony she sat down in the small relaxing chair. She put her fingers on the strings and as if they were alive, they started moving. Once her fingers grabbed hold of the tune in her head Yuna started to sing along with the song. The words she wanted to make a song of, everything she went through. She quickly grabbed a paper and wrote down the words that followed eachtother one by one. Once Yuna was finished she thought 'weird how suddenly you get a rush of ideas as if something is going to happen. I hope somehow in a crazy way he'll hear it.' A smile passed the young girls face as she realised how long she had been hiding everything. It took this much for her mind to tell Yuna she had to listen to her feelings. As she looked at her guitar Yuna said out loud: "Now lets see what this sounds like put together."

I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me Far too easily "Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart Vegeta was walking outside to relax his muscles from training, he found out many times training too hard isnt good for your muscles either. What good would a saiyan be if he can't fight properly. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard singing. When he walked toward where the voice was coming from he saw it was Yuna sitting on the small balcony with a guitar in her hands. That's when he took notice of the words. "About time," was all the saiyan prince could say before turning back with a bearely noticable smile. Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time and distance holding you Suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradle you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day "You've been there with me all the way" I still hear you say "Wait for me I'll write you letters" I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor But still I swore to hide the doubt When I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you Suspended on silver wings Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever Oh a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you They'll carry you home and back into my arms Suspended on silver wings ohhh And a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonely years to only days They'll hold you forever

When she finished the song Yuna looked at it again and read over the lyrics. 'maybe i'll show this to Trunks when he gets back.' The moment the words left her thoughts Yuna blushed slightly. 'I can barely wait till he gets back. Even if the party will be held in covered garden here we still might not hear it if they arrive. Hoping they will come home tomorrow might be hoping for alot but i hope they do.' With that Yuna went inside and closed the doors so she could get ready for bed.

"Hey Yuna! Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh hy Bra."

"Get up! Mom said we had to go pick up Marron in style, don't know what she meant though."

"In style... hmm... i know something. Hang on, tell Bulma i'll be down in a bit."

With that Yuna got up and quickly went into the bathroom with the clothes she brought yesterday. After she turned on the water Yuna took of her juwelry and looked at her necklace once again, leaving a smile on her face. She took it off and quickly took her bath.

"When was she going to be downstairs Bra?"

"I'm sure she will be..." Bra stopped talking as she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"You look great!"

"Thanks Bulma. I'm glad i kept these shoes after all. I forgot about those completely."

The shoes Yuna was wearing looked like a normal pair of black sandals but the strings that were used to tie the shoes were wrapped around her legs till just a bit above her ankles.

"So what do you have in mind for the surprise pick up?" Bulma asked wondering what Yuna had up her sleeve. Growing up with Goku and hanging out with Trunks made Yuna always turn up with something that would have her name written all over it, more or less the opposite of what she used to be when they just met.

"Cabriolet." Was all Yuna could say.

"You mean the Vauxhall you got from that shop a while ago?"

"Yea, ive been working on a new jacket for it and i finished it last week. Truth to be told the only one who knew about this was Vegeta.

"He actually showed interest?" Bulma said rather surprised.

"Once i changed the meaning of the idea he did." Yuna said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Both mother and daughter said at the same time.

"Come with me and i'll explain when we see it."

After Yuna said that the three of them went to the garage which previously had the car Yuna drove before, which she sent back the production center so they could start the paintjob on new cars.

"Here goes." Yuna said with a smile as she opened the doors, slowly revealing a sparkling black Vauxhall Astra Twintop which got a completely new look. A magestic white wolf covered with beautiful red markings was on the hood as stars and golden paws showed a path at the sides of the car as it it walked there seconds before.

"What did you say to make Vegeta show interest?" Bulma said now really wondering what was said and how Yuna managed to convince him.

"Hmm. I told him that Goku said he wouldn't compete in this years tournament and that this wolf represented a royal saiyan guard."

Bulma suddenly started laughing. "Ahaha, now that's certainly something he would do alot for. What did he help with?"

"With some unavoidable complaining he got the people from Celestical airbrush to do this. At first they said we don't have an open spot for a few months. But an hour later they called me back saying i could bring the car and pick it up a week later. Which was on monday. I'm going to leave now though, who's coming along?" Yuna said with a smile on her face and holding her palm up infront of her which soon after got another hand ontop.

"ME!" Bra said without hesitation.

"Go get ready then and hurry." Bulma said with a bit of pressure behind it. "I'm going to get ready myself and then finish everything with Videl and Chi-Chi."

Not soon after Bulma entered the house a car pulled up revealing Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi and Valese.

"HEY YUNA!" Valese said with alot of enthousiasme as she walked over to give her friend a hug. Sometimes Yuna even wondered how and where she got the energy from.

"Wow that's the car you told us about?" Gohan said as he came over to take a look at the car.

"Yea, it didn't look anything like this beforehand."

"It looks amazing." Chi-Chi admitted to Yuna with a smile. "I never really was interested in cars but you sure made it look good."

"Hey Yuna! Im ready!"

"Okay, let's go then." The young woman replied as she said her goodbyes to her friends and family.

"I'll be back in a bit." With Yuna started the engine and took off towards where she had to pick up Marron and her parents.

Driving for about half an hour they finally got to the place where Marron would be waiting.

"Look, she's already waiting there with her parents." Bra said as she pointed to the 3 people standing at the side of the road.

"Hey Guys! Ready for your ride in style?" Yuna yelled from her car, which earned alot of looks from people walking by.

"WOW is this your car?" Marron asked earning a nod.

"It looks really cool, but me and 18 will go with our own car. We can't have you drive us back late at night now can we." Krillen said

"Hehe. Thanks, it has a bit of work done on it, and i wouldn't have minded really but its fine with me." Yuna replied as Marron .

When the car drove on Marron asked if the radio could be turned on. Yuna pressed a button revealing a radioplayer and searched for a good channel and eventually found one that was playing 'on the floor by Jennifer Lopez.'

Marron and Bra were singing along with the song while Yuna was keeping her eyes on the road and slowed down next to a car full of guys on her right side.

"Hey hunnys." a cheerfull but cocky guy said hanging out of his window.

"Oh hy." Bra replied.

"Hey you there, driver girl. I bet you can't beat my car in a race with your black puppy." The driver said rather full of himself, who was obviously the leader of the group.

The only respons he got was Yuna smirking with her eyes closed. "Try mutt."

Bra and Marron looked at Yuna surprised and then smiled at eachother, when you make a dare with Yuna about a race she would be like a different person.

"The moment the light turns green, its on." Yuna said in a stern voice which only made the guys laugh.

Seconds later the light turned green and the guys raced of leaving Yuna at the lights, she knew very well this street had no camera' or anything on it so she told Bra and Marron to hold on and stepped the Vauxhall on her tail.

The car gained more speed in the first few seconds it took of and soon the guys from earlier came into her view, as she got closer she slowed down next to them and knocked their window. When they noticed Yuna had no problems keeping up with their big porche.

"Hey, check the Vauxhall racing championships of 5 years ago." Yuna ordered them.

One of the guys remembered a black haired girl with one red streak going through her hair just like the one driving the car they were trying to win against. Just as it hit the driver he tried pushing his car to go faster only see Yuna shooting past them waving her hand up as if to say 'Goodbye!'

"Wow Yuna, that was good. I didn't know you were that girl." Bra suddenly said. "I thought she just happened to look alot like you but i never really saw her face."

"That's so cool." Marron added to that.

"Girls please keep it a secret. The reason i only do that every so often is when the racer they normally have gets sick or can't make it. They asked me before if i wanted to make it my job."

Yuna took a long pause after this.

"Why didn't you accept it?" The two girls asked her at the same time.

"Because i prefered being around my friends and family. This job would take me to every championship and i would barely see you guys."

Bra just smiled knowing well enough she didn't just decline it for that reason, she walked in on trunks looking through picutes on the big computer in his room, of the things he and Yuna did when they went out with their friends and alone.

Yuna pulled up the drive-in at the Briefs recidence and drove into the garage, which Yuna closed once they got out of the car. Marron saw Yuna saying something to Bra but couldn't hear what was said so she asked her friend.

"Hey Bra? What did Yuna say just a second ago?"

"Oh ... she was going to the bathroom quickly." Bra answered as they walked into an empty garden.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they jumped up from where they were hiding, making Marron jump up and laugh while hugging her parents.

"Happy birthday Marron."

"Thank you soooo much Mom and dad."

Suddenly a piece of curtain moved revealed Yuna with a pair of purple sunglasses, standing on a small stage with her guitar in her hands.

"Well Marron, as i promised you before i would sing two songs for you. I haven't had much time to practice em so i hope you like them." Yuna said quickly before turning her attention to her guitar, not wanting to think to much about the lyrics of the songs.

Her fingers traveled over the strings of her guitar as Yuna started the first song: 'Keep holding on by Avril lavigne.'

You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<p>

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
>Before the doors close<br>And it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

La da da da  
>La da da da<br>La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<p>

There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

At the end of this song everyone gave Yuna an applause but it didn't slip by Yuna's eye that Bulma suddenly rushed inside along with Videl and Gohan. However she didn't pay attention to it since she figured it was to bring the gifts outside, which was soon proved by Gohan walking out with a huge pile of presents.

"Thanks you guys. But theres one more." Yuna said with a slight smile and pretended to scratch her right eye only to get rid of a tear which threatened to fall.

The young girl took a sip of a glass of water standing next to her on the ground and put it back once she was finished.

'Here goes.' she thought to herself

WITH BULMA AND VIDEL

"Pan. You are in serious trouble but i'm sure your aware of that."

"Yes mom." The little girl said with a sad face before being wrapped in a hug of her mother.

"Sorry about that Videl. I would have told her to get out if i could."

"Its ok, everyone is safe now."

"Trunks, pan and Goku. Would you mind waiting to go in untill Yuna is done with the song?" Bulma asked everyone. "I know everyone is cleaned up but i want you being back early to be like a surprise for her." Then she pulled Trunks aside to tell him something.

"Trunks. Yuna really missed you. The night after you guys left she sneaked into your room because she couldn't sleep. Even your dad would break something in the training chamber now and then so she wouldn't think about it too much. Being apart from you for so long made her realise how much you actually mean to her."

"Mooom, you making me feel uneasy saying it like that."

"Trunks dear, i'm born with a set of eyes. But wait for the signal of you father talking to Yuna at the gift table. Trust me."

Trunks smiled at his mother still feeling slightly uneasy but happy at the same time. He made his way to the door which led to the garden and hid behind door so he could listen to the music and keep and eye out for the signal.

"Okay. I'm all set up for the next one."

The room calmed down so everyone could listen to the song that started the moment Yuna's fingers danced over her strings. Marron imidiatly knew the title of this song and it was her favourite song.

'A thousand miles by Vanessa carlton'

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<p>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your  
>Precious memories<p>

'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight

And I, I  
>Don't want to let you know<br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<br>I, I  
>Don't want to let this go<br>I, I  
>Don't...<p>

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<p>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you...<p>

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>If I could  
>Just hold you<br>Tonight 

The moment Yuna finished the song she excused herself and went to the toilet close to the garden so she could freshen up and whipe the tears escaping from her eyes. 'c'mon Yuna this is no time to go all crybaby.' she thought to herself and got ready to go back to her friends.

"Just wait for about 5 minutes." Bulma said to someone in the kitchen which caught Yuna's attention.

"Something wrong Bulma?"

"Huh?... No nothing is wrong. I was just saying that one of the workers had to wait for 5 minutes before taking the plates out of the dishwasher and then she could leave."

"Maybe i can go help her."

"No, that won't be needed its not that much." Bulma said rather quickly, Yuna figured it was just because she was being nervous. Next month 'they' would return.

"I think Bra and Marron were looking for you. Last time i saw them they were at the gift table unwrapping the presents."

Yuna nodded and made her way through the crowd, stopping now and then to recieve a congratulations from some of her fiends about her singing. And of course by Master Roshi who was being himself again.

"Hey Marron how have your presents been so far?"

"I love them all. And thank you for the gift card."

"I figured it would be easier that way. I don't know what u wanted for clothing after all."

"I wish i could give u something back though Yuna. Thank you for singing earlier."

"Its no problem really."

"Her present has just arrived Marron." Vegeta suddenly said at the other side of the table.

"Huh? What are you talking about Vegeta?" Yuna asked suddenly feeling excited and impatient at the same time.

"Turn around," was all she got as a reply, but listened to the words Vegeta just said and turned around. Only to freeze realise she saw a certain purple haired saiyan standing in the door opening.

Once she got over her freeze status Yuna ran towards Trunks as fast as she could.

Trunks saw Yuna running towards him and the moment she hugged him around his neck, he returned the hug which told her without a doubt that he never wanted to let go.

"I-i've missed you so much Trunks," Yuna said with a hint in her voice that told him she was crying. "Told you i would be back as soon as i could didn't i." The boy replied still having the girl he cared for in his arms.

"I was really worried about you when we found that part missing from the spaceship. I really thought something would happen and it felt to empty without you here."

"Hey Yuna, come with me for a second." Trunks said before taking Yuna's hand in his and leading her to a small pond away from the party.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yuna asked as she looked around.

"I hope you won't mind me doing this." Trunks spoke quietly as he gentle put her face in his hands and leaned in. Yuna's heart was racing but somehow she managed to say his name.

"I'm sorry... i just..."

"Trunks..."

Upon hearing his name the young man looked into Yuna's eyes as she continiued where she stopped. "What about that girl you liked?" The eyes Trunks loved now had a hint of sadness in them while trying to find the truth.

"Who told you about that?"

"Your sister did."

"Yuna.." Trunks started as he once again grabbed Yuna's face in his hands and leaned in giving her a small peck on the lips, before parting slightly. "Is you."

When she heard that Yuna closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against that of trunks.

"I"m glad about that." After saying that the ravenhaired girl felt a set of lips meeting hers and it felt as if thousands of butterflies spread all over her body. Wrapping her arms around the neck of her childhood friend who had now become a young man she gladly returned the kiss as she felt Trunks wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

Little did the new couple know both Goku and Vegeta were looking at them from a distance.

"I told him there was nothing to worry about." Goku said, proud of Yuna in a way, that she chose someone he could be sure of who would keep her safe no matter what.

"As long as she doesn't start interrupting his training all the time i'm fine with it for once."

"Never thought i would hear you say that Vegeta."

"Kakarot... No... Goku, i wouldn't have been bothered anyway."

"Wow Vegeta, Bulma sure changed you in the past years."

"As long as you don't decided all of the sudden to show her pictures to someone to get something back." The saiyan prince said, while taking a last look at his son and walking back into the house.

"Look goten, there they are."

"Valese, u shouldn't."

Yuna and trunks heard them coming and broke their kiss to look at their friends coming towards them.

"Sorry about that Yuna."

"Its okay Goten."

"Where's Trunks?" Valese suddenly pointed out when suddenly we heard Goten ask for help.

The moment we turned towards the noise we saw Trunks having a hold of Gotens head and ruffling his hair.

"Trunks cut it out." Goten started laughing.

"Haha not a chance Goten. I'll be the one interrupting you next time."

Yuna and Valese laughed at the two young adults infront of them.

"Hey Yuna?" Valese suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"You want to go back?"

"Yea, i think they need a boys time." Yuna smiled while watching the two friends still going at it.

Seeing the tho girls leave Trunks let go of Goten and watched Yuna go back into the crowd.

"You know Trunks, Yuna is like a sister to me so don't go breaking her heart okay."

"Goten... i waited ever since i was 16 for her to be ready. I don't plan on letting go either."

"To tell you the truth. She always had a thing for you, but every time she wanted to talk to you some girl always came towards you and then she wasnt sure anymore. All this time she thought she was just a friend to you."

"Right now it doesn't matter." was all trunks could say as they walked back and saw Yuna talking to Goku, gohan and Videl. 'Haha dear Yuna of mine, standing with your back towards me isn't smart.' Trunks thought as he made a handsign to Goku and the others to be quiet about him creeping up behind Yuna.

"So Yuna, did Trunks ask you out yet?" Gohan asked slightly knowing where Trunks was going with creeping up behind someone like that.

"Not that directly but i hope so." Yuna replied before being surprised by arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders from the back and feeling a head resting ontop of hers, making Yuna blush.

"Well trunks you should ask." Videl said without warning.

"Wha? Right here with all those people."

"You right about that Trunks, for some people its easier. Personally i think i'd rather have a spot where not too many people can spy." Yuna defended with a laugh.

Suddenly Trunks held onto Yuna's waist and flew up in the air and landed on the roof of the house.

"I wanted to ask it, i just don't know how you know." Trunks said silently while looking at Yuna who was smiling back at him.

"Trunks, it doesn't matter if you ask or not. I know you ... you know."

"Love you." Trunks said causing both of them to blush and Yuna let out a small giggle.

"Look at us, acting like lovestruck puppies."

"Yuna?"

"Yea?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" This was said rather quickly but Yuna did know what he meant to say and smiled at his bright red face.

"What do you think?"

"I made you wait too long?"

"Fault of the black star dragonballs but maybe." She replied to the saiyan infront of her with a smile on her face which had a huge blush all over.

"So, you sure? I am a busy businessman you know."

"Trunks, you know just as well as i do we both like to escape work sometime, and yes."

"Yea." Trunks said between laughs. Then he realised the last part of what Yuna said and looked at her with a huge smile, before hugging her waist and twisting Yuna around like 4 times, then putting her back on the ground so he could give her their first kiss as a, to them 'official couple'.

Breaking their kiss, earned a small whine from Yuna.

"We just started going out and already your whining." Trunks said, a teasing tone hidden in his voice.

"Complainig?"

"Not a chance. But you will have to come with me to capsule corp tomorrow."

"Why?"

"To show all the female employees that i'm off limits as of 10 minutes ago."

"But what if some of them quit?"

"I'll just have to hire some new ones now won't i." Trunks said while leaning in to silence Yuna with a kiss but that motion got stopped soon after it started.

"So this is where you two went. Mom told me to tell you two you had to come inside or else you would be locked out. Everyone already left for home."

"Okay, we'll come inside."

Trunks grabbed Yuna's hand and they flew down to land on the grass and then walk into the house.

"Go to bed." Vegeta said in his normal voice.

"See you tomorrow Trunks," Yuna said as she gave him a hug.

"Oh, Bulma told me to tell you Pan was staying over so she is using the spare bedroom." With that Vegeta left the livingroom and went upstairs.

"I'll crash on the couch. I don't mind." Yuna said with a smile. "Besides we can't have the main man of capsule corp being in pain at work now can we?"

"Alright. If your sure about it." After a quick kiss Trunks left upstairs and Yuna laid down under a blanket on the couch.

An hour or two later Yuna woke up again, sleeping on a couch isnt much comfort. She decided to go upstairs and see if trunks was still awake. When she opened the door to his room she saw Trunks was sleeping but went in anyway. It was kind of a chilly night so in quick need of a warm place she liften the covers slightly and moved closer to Trunks, who was much to her enjoyment very warm.

Yuna heard Trunks awaken slightly and look at her with very tired eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding tired aswell.

"I was cold."

Trunks chuckled and pulled Yuna close to him. "I thought you would come in sooner."

when he noticed no responce came from his girlfriend, Trunks looked down only to find Yuna already deep asleep with her arm on his middle, and her head on his chest. Smiling at the girl next to him he thought 'one day i'll make you mine completely. It wouldn't be the same without you.' as he stroked Yuna's hair one last time and soon fell asleep aswell.

The following nights went like this and before everyone knew Trunks and Yuna were together for about 5 years already. Both of them had gone through so much the past years like, the baby incident, omega shenron...

They had agreed to meet up at a restaurant after Trunks was done with a meeting.

"So Yuna what did you get yesterday when you went shopping with Videl?" Bulma asked with a weird tone hidden in her voice. As if she found something out that was supposed to stay a secret. Then it hit Yuna.

"Erm clothes?"

"Bra saw you going into a pharmacy with Videl. Are you okay?"

"I just felt a little sick lately. Thats all." Yuna said trying to avoid having to tell Bulma yet. "Hey Bulma i'm going to go to Goku quickly okay? I need to talk with him about something."

"Okay. If trunks shows up i'll tell him you had to talk to Goku urgently and call on your cell."

Yuna waved at the mother of her boyfriend before flying off to Goku's house.

When she got there Yuna knocked on the door and waited only to be greeted by Goten.

"Oh hy Goten. Is Goku still here or did he leave already?"

"No he's nextdoor training with pan for a short while. U can wait here if u want."

"No i'll go say hy to Gohan quickly since i need to go back soon."

"Is it important? What u need to tell my father that is."

"Well sorta. But u'll hear it soon somehow." The ravenhaired woman said with a small smile on her face as she went nextdoor to Gohan and knocked on the door.

"Hy Yuna."

"Oh hy Gohan. Is Goku inside? I need to tell him something he will enjoy."

"U touched the curiousity Yuna. Can't you tell me aswell? I'm your adoptive brother after all."

"Later." Yuna replied with a smile before going to the garden.

"HEY GOKU!"

"HYY" Goku said as enthousiastic as ever when he hugged his adoptive daughter even though he had to leave tomorrow.

"I need to tell you something but you can't tell Chi-Chi yet okay."

"Don't tell me Valese got..."

"No Goku" Yuna laughed as they walked a bit futher away from Gohans house and sat down on a big rock.

"So what's wrong?"

"Well, you know me and Videl went shopping yesterday and i went into a pharmacy alone before leaving..." Yuna explained as she looked to the side. "I didn't buy nothing there."

"Don't tell me ... there's a little Trunks inside there." Goku said sounding as blunt as moments like that could be causing Yuna to blush like a mad tomato.

"DAD!"

"Now that's been long since i've heard that from you."

"You told me i could call you Goku."

"Haha i know. Why tell me first? Shouldn't Trunks know this before anyone else?"

"I know, but i wanted to know if i'd be any good at raising one myself."

"Well i'm sure of it that you'll do great but also i'm glad you told me. Although having to keep my mounth shut will be a hard task, specially with this."

"Pleeeaaassseee" Yuna said "Trunks and i will say it to everyone when we told Bulma."

"Trust her to spread a party for that." Goku said with a smile.

"I have to go now so i hope i'll see you tomorrow before you leave."

"At 5 pm at Kami's lookout" Goku yelled after her as Yuna flew into the air. He remembered when she came to him as a small girl saying "i want to learn how to fly aswell Goku". She had some problems but picked it up quickly for someone with no saying blood in her. Somewhere inside it made him happy she trusted him with this secret, even though he wasnt her real father he was still happy to know this.

As Yuna flew to the brief residence she noticed Trunks flying towards home for once. Seemed like he slipped out after all.

"Hellooo!" Yuna yelled at Trunks. She saw him powering up and turning Super Saiyan before blasting off. She might be fast at flying despite being a human but she couldnt keep up with him like that. Then she got surprised by someone grabbing her from behind, in response to that she started squirming and kicking, trying to get lose. But then she heard the voice of the mad she loved so much.

"Where did you come from?" As Yuna turned around she saw Trunks was still in his Super Saiyan form with his blonde hair sticking up in different angles before turning back to the usual purple color that it had.

"I had to tell something to Goku quickly, it was kind important."

"Oh?" Trunks said with one eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell you later." Yuna said calmly but still nervous.

"Hey mom i'm back. Yuna's with me aswell."

"Oh you flew into eachother." she said with a small laugh at the end.

"Kinda." Her son replied before taking his girlfriend upstairs to change once Trunks finished he told Yuna who was in the bathroom he would wait downstairs.

"I hope this will go well. I wonder what Trunks needed to ask." Yuna said to herself as she put on her jacket and grabbed her purse which held the a small but long box in it.

"Okay im ready." Yuna said as she came down with a long blue dress and a black jacket.

When Trunks turned around his mounth slightly opened.

"Approved?" Yuna asked the handsome man infront of her.

"More then approved hun." he said and kissed Yuna passionately on the lips.

"Save some of that for future references." Vegeta said looking at his son and Yuna. His eyes paused at Yuna and somehow she know he was onto something.

While Trunks drove to the restaurant he looked as if he was in serious debat with himself. As it he was wonderig how to handle whatever lied ahead of them.

"You okay Trunks hun?"

"Wha. Yea i'm okay. For now lets just enjoy the evening." Trunks said as he stopped at Rei's fish store. He knew this was Yuna's favourite place to eat and is also the first place they went to as a couple. This was also the day he asked her out. When he locked the car he grabbed Yuna's hand in his and calmly walked into the restaurant.

"Can i help you sir?" a Chinese waitor said as we came in.

"Yea, i made reservations on the name of Briefs." Trunks replied.

"Ah yes, right here. Follow me please." With that the waitor led us to a table with a soft corner couch on the second floor.

"Trunks, is there any special meaning to us coming here?"

"Besides the fact i love you alot, yes there is but you will have to wait love." Trunks said which made Yuna exited and made her blush.

"Would you like the menu?" another male waitor asked and handing us a big menucard.

"Yuna come sit here for a second," Trunks said as he patted the open space next to him.

The young woman smiled at her lover and moved so she sat down next to him.

"So what should we get? These are kinda big for 2 people portions."

"U forgot who your living with," the young saiyan pointed out. "Don't worry if you can't eat something."

Yuna smiled at Trunks and they shared a short but passionate kiss after which the young woman layed her head down on her lovers shoulder. Trunks kissed her head before giving the menu to a waitor that stopped at their table to recieve their orders.

"One big theme plate of fish please."

"Sir are you sure? Those plates are normally serves to as family plates of 3 or 4." The waitor said looking a bit surprised.

"Don't worry about that. It runs in my family."

"Certainly. It will be ready in half an hour. Would you like a small snack beforehand?"

"Not for me. You want something while waiting hun?" Trunks asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"No i'm fine."

A big sigh escaped Trunks his head and he looked at the empty plate infront of him.

"Are you okay Trunks?" Yuna asked looking really worried.

"Y-yea, i'm ... fine."

"You're not tired of me are you?" The girl suddenly asked looking even more worried.

"What? Where did you get that idea from? I would never even think about it."

"I'm glad about that, i really am."

"What i actually wanted to do was ... this, don't mind it if looks weird." Trunks said being slightly unsure.

"Trunks i've known you for years and the pranks you pulled had a weird look on them but were funny at the same time..." by this moment Yuna noticed Trunks was on one knee infront of her.

"Trunks..." Yuna said while she moved one hand infront of her mounth which didn't seem like it wanted to close.

"Will you Yuna Son do me the favour of becoming my second half? Please ... marry me."

"Trunks... o – of course i will." The girl who was crying tears of happyness.

"Yuna..." Trunks had no more words as he kissed and held his soon to be wife in his arms.

"Trunks, hun, i've got a small surprise of my own."

A set of blue eyes looked at Yuna's deep drown ones before she broke away from her fiance's eyes to look for a box in her purse.

"Here you go. That's part one." The ravenhaired young adult said when she put the box infront of Trunks, not taking her hand off yet.

"What's part two?"

"you'll see." Yuna replied and took her hand off the small box she took out of her purse.

Trunks took the small box and opened it revealing something rolled up in a soft fabric and took it out before putting the box back down on the table. Unwrapping the fabrik it revealed some sort of stick but Trunks knew what this meant. The last time he saw it was when his sister was on the way...

That could only mean that ...

He and Yuna were... becoming a family.

"Trunks are you okay? You seem kind of paleish."

"How did it?"

"Remember when thz thingy ripped a week or 3 ago, but we thought it was safe since i got took the pils?" Yuna said becoming kind of shy.

"Yea..."

"I felt kind of sick a week ago but when i went to the doctor and said it was probably just a stomache bug. But when i explained to Videl why i was feeling kind of sick she took me to a pharmecy, cause she thought more was happening. I thought she was crazy when she gave me this when we got back. And well yea."

Trunks suddenly pulled Yuna in his arms and she swore she felt something wet touch her cheek.

"So your ok with it? Are you ready?"

"I'm definately okay with and for these things i could never be ready enough but we'll manage."

"Did you tell Goku?"

"Yea. I asked him not to tell anyone else even though i think your father has a feeling something is up."

"Let's go home and surprise them. They should all be still watching tv." trunks said holding his arm carefully around Yuna's waist, looking at the clock.

"Yea we should." The 25year old said looking at her future husband with a smile.

"Oh yea you know what Goku said when it hit him?" Yuna asked Trunks with a smile on her face and an arm around his waist.

"What did he say?" Trunks asked as he layed his arm over his fiance's shoulder.

"Oh... so there is a little Trunks and Yuna in there."

This resulted in Trunks laughing as they walked to the car and got in.

"Sounds like Goku alright."

The couple thought it was a good idea to spend the time driving back home could be used for talking about what they were going to go in the next few month.

"I wonder what's your father is going to say when he finds out."

"No idea Yuna, for all we know he might decided its good the saiyan race isn't dying.

"I guess we'll find out now huh?"

The moment they stood infront of the door Trunks grabbed hold of Yuna's waist and held her close while leaning his forehead against that of his future counterpart. Looking in her eyes he knew he was glad he ignore all those girls at school, glad that he didn't go through this with anyone else. With that in mind Trunks and Yuna moved closer to eachother and even after all those years, the feeling they got was still the same. The feeling of thousande of butterflys trying to escape from inside.

"Can't you two continue this inside?"

Trunks and Yuna broke apart only to meet the eyes of Vegeta.

"We could dad but we have something important to say."

"Oh Hy Trunks."

"Goten?"

"We wanted to see how it went so we came over." Looking at his brothers family

"So what did she say?" Goten asked, poking his elbow in Trunks his side.

"Well, you see me angry and not wanting to talk to anyone?"

"What did you say?" Pan asked when Yuna and Trunks sat down on the open spot next to her.

"Well... . I said yes."

Pan launched herself at Yuna with a huge smile while her parents were telling her to calm down.

"Carefull... ." Trunks said with a slightly raised voice towards Pan when she hugged Yuna around the waist, earning weird looks from everyone in the room.

"Err..."Yuna looked at Trunks who couldn't find a reason to explain for the sudden outburst.

"Just say it already before i do." Vegeta said as he walked towards to couch and stopped behind his son and daughter in law.

"Dad?" 'If he knows about... how?' The purplehaired saiyan thought to himself.

"Take care of my future grandson will you." Vegeta said with his eyes closed as he put his hand on top of Yuna's head, taking it off seconds after to leave the room.

"Vegeta! How did you?" The blackhaired woman said when she stood up and walked infront of Vegeta who stopped the moment someone appeared infront of him.

"You were sick one moment but perfectly fine a few minutes after, mustard and chicken..."

When Vegeta said that everyone looked at Yuna who was scratching the back of her head. "

"Haha, Yea... i didn't know where that came from."

"And i told him." A voice suddenly said from behind the wall.

"So you came here after all." Vegeta said to the shadowy person appearing.

"Of course, i had to say goodbye to my friends and family before i left didn't i."

"Dad! Grandpa! Goku!" When Goku looked to his side he got tackled by both of his sons, granddaughter and wife.

"Hahaha. Hey i miss a head. Come here Yuna." Goku said as he opened his arms, telling Yuna to come to him.

"I thought you had to be at Kami lookout." The young woman said as she came closer to recieve her hug.

"Haha, I just wanted to come here to say goodbye since everyone is here. I may not be your real dad but im still your dad." The well known saiyan said as he ruffed through his daughters hair, messing it up in the process.

"Daad! Hahaha, let go." Yuna screamed as she tried to get away from Goku's 'hand of hairdoom' as she called it.

"Alright. So, you told them yet?"

"Vegeta kinda spoiled the surprise."

"And i'm proud of it."

"Trust you to be proud of spoiling a surprise like that. Same thing happened when found out about Trunks." Bulma said as she walked in. "Since when Yuna?"

"Erm. Like 2 weeks i think."

"I'll help you with every little bit." Bulma said as she was about to hug Yuna, however Trunks beat her to it.

"Hey! I'm the one who helped with it."

Yuna's face changed from light pink to tomato red when Trunks held her close and said to his mother it was his job to make sure she was okay.

"Trunks hun, I could use some help of your mother, Videl and Chi-chi. I mean, they went through this before." The ravenhaired woman burried her head in her lovers chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yea." Trunks chuckled as wrapped his arms around Yuna's shoulders. "I'm just saying i want to be part aswell. I don't want to wait untill the next one."

"Whoa...Your already thinking of the more. That's fast." Goku joked making everyone laugh.

"What if its twins?"

"Pan.." Videl and Gohan said at the same time.

"Whaat?"

"She has a point though but i don't know about that yet." Yuna said earning a 'what' from Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"I didn't go to hospital yet."

"Trunks will take you tomorrow. Won't you dear?" Bulma said with a creepy smile.

"If you guys don't mind, i'm going to bed." Yuna said as she let go of Trunks and said goodnight to everyone else.

"Hang on Yuna. I'll come with you." Trunks said, waving a quick goodnight to everyone before heading upstairs.

"Okay. Now eveything is going well so far, just make sure you eat healthy and when you have any problems feel free to come to me."

"Okay, Thanks doctor Jefferson."

"No problem Ms. Briefs, always a pleasure."

Yuna giggled as she walked out holding the hand of her beloved Trunks.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, the doctor thought we already married."

"In 2 months we will." Trunks said with a smile and feeling fairy excited.

"You right. I'm really happy about it you know. Even though we've known eachother for years, this feels completely new to me." Yuna replied noticing the growing blush on the saiyans face and feeling the birth of one on herself.

After the couple got home they spend their time putting the finishing touches on the wedding. As they went through pictures to use for the invitations Yuna came past one of her and Goku at Kami's lookout the day he left, it looked as if he was spinning her around.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So you're really leaving huh?"_

"_Yea, well i won't really leave but i won't be able to come back all the time from the other world."_

"_I know." Yuna said as she looked down._

"_Is there something you want to tell me?" _

_Yuna motioned Goku to lean down a bit so she could tell him something in his ear._

"_REALLY!" _

_Before Yuna knew it her father grabbed her and was spinning her around while laughing really loud._

"_Gokuuu, hahaha put me down. I'm starting to feel dizzy."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"What were you thinking about Yuna?"

"Huh? Oh sorry about that Trunks. I was looking at this one here, just before Goku left."

"It won't be the same without him will it?"Trunks asked as he sat behind Yuna, resting his head on her shoulder and his strong hands on her slightly expanded belly.

"I know."

"What about that one?"

Yuna looked at the picture Trunks pointed at and picked it up. It showed a 12 year old Trunks holding a 10 year old Yuna with her face hiding in his chest.

"That's the one Goten took when you were calming me down after i slipped on those rocks."

"I was worried after i heard you cry though. I thought you broke a leg. I'm sure Chi-Chi would have done something to me."

"Hahaha. She was mad at you but when i said you calmed me down she was glad about it."

"So you want to take this one?" Trunks asked, slightly turning his head and kissed Yuna's neck.

"Yea." Yuna replied as she turned her head slightly and whispered an 'I love you' to her soon to be husband who didn't hesitate to reply with an 'I love you too'.

6 YEARS LATER

"Look Edward." a young girl with long purple hair with a few black strands said to her friend behind her.

"What is that?" The boy with ebony hair asked his little friend.

"A spider." Another boy said as he grabbed the little spider and ran after the two other kids.

"MOOOOM!" The 5 year old girl yelled while she ran inside crying, towards a ravenhaired woman.

"What's the matter hunny?" Yuna asked a

"Brother chased me and Edward with a spider."

"Ty... "

"Yes mom?"

"Didn't you promise you wouldn't run after your sister with spiders anymore?"

Yuna heard a door open and close when she whiped the tears of her daughter, only to be surprised by someone tickeling her sides, resulting in a yelp and Yuna shooting up like a bullet.

Then she heard the kids laugh before running off.

"Did they give you a hard time again hun?" a mature Trunks asked the woman in his arms.

"Same amount as always. Goten and Valese came by to drop of Edward earlier so they could get everything ready for the trip. They would pick him up later."

"Leaving us with extra caretaking." Trunks joked.

"I don't mind. Having twins makes one seem easy."

"Haha. Yea, you can say that again. I understand now why dad listens to my mom when she didn't sleep enough.

Yuna wanted to say something back but got silenced by Trunks giving her a passionate kiss. She returned it by wrapping her arms around his neck. The arms of her husband soon found their way around her waist and Trunks pulled Yuna closer showing her that even after all those years and even though the twins were taking up alot of their time, he still loved her with all his heart. From the way she returned his kisses, his hugs, just being there for him, he knew she still loved him as much as in the beginning.

"Hey Hunny?" Yuna said as she broke away from the kiss.

"Yea?"

"I have a surprise for you. Well actually 2."

"Oh really?"

"Your sister is pregnant."

Trunks his expression to that was priceless. He remembered her saying she would wait for a long time before even thinking about one.

"I thought..."

"I know. She told me earlier but she still has to tell your mother and father."

"Dad is going to freak out."

"I'm sure he would, but somehow i think he will be happy. I mean he helped with the twins room, so he can't react that bad." Yuna said forcing back a laugh.

"Haha. Yea, mom made him in a way but true. What's part two?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yea. After a rough week like this i can use some good news."

"Well i won't say anything with this." Yuna said as she held an old hint in her hands. A long blue box.

"Are you?"

"Mhm."

"Since when?"

"Same time as your sister."

"Which is?"

"A month. Don't worry its only one." The mother of twins assured her husband.

Before Yuna knew it she was picked up by Trunks who was swirling her around and jumping up and down saying 'another one, another one'. The ravenhaired woman was laughing through all of this. Even when Yuna went to open the door revealing Goten and Valese, Trunks was laying down in the couch, open shirt a cold cloth on his face but with a huge smile on.

"What's wrong with Trunks?" Valese asked as she held Edward in her arms.

"Another one."

"There you have your answer." Yuna said with a smile on her face, looking at the man who changed her life completely.

33


End file.
